The present invention relates to support pedestals for beds. Although not limited thereto, it is particularly applicable to support pedestals for waterbeds.
In recent years, pedestals, rather than conventional bed frames, have come into increasing use to support bed assemblies. The initial impetus for this usage perhaps came from commercial lodgings, such as hotels, motels, and the like, in that the pedestals simplify their operations. However, pedestals have also come into increasing home usage.
Also in recent years the waterbed has been developed. The earlier waterbeds involved an enclosure for the water filled mattress which sat directly on the floor. However, with time, both to reduce the weight of the waterbed and also to raise the water bed to the height of a conventional bed without increasing the weight, it became a practice to put the waterbed assembly on a support pedestal as well as conventional bed assemblies.
One problem that has developed is that a different size support pedestal would have to be utilized for each size bed, double, twin, queen, king, and the like. This greatly increases the cost and inventory requirements for the merchandiser of beds. Also, the owner would have to change pedestals every time a change in bed size was made.